El futuro que se dibuja en el horizonte
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Dan ya no estaría con ella. Pero el tiempo seguía su curso, y nuevos vientos soplaban para las generaciones venideras. Para el sexto reto de MFNH. Continuación de "Un Amargo San Valentín"


_**Disclamer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia. O, mejor dicho, de la "continuación" de cierta historia.

_**N/A:**_ Esta historia participa en la segunda etapa del sexto reto organizado por Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina:** _I hate Valentines…but i love to keep it white. _**

Primero que nada, procedo a explicar que la segunda etapa del reto consiste en escribir la continuación de la historia de otro autor que participa en el reto. A mí me toco escribir la continuación de **"Un Amargo San Valentín"** escrita por la autora **Iseki Higuatari**.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

**E**_l futuro que se dibuja en el horizonte_

Lo primero que Tsunade registró al abrir los ojos, fue que ya era de día-obvio si se tomaba en cuenta la luz que se filtraba, apagada, por la tela blanca de las cortinas. Lo segundo, que su cabeza le dolía como si hubiera combatido otra guerra más, después de la última que librase dos años atrás.

En resumen, tenia resaca.

Y una bastante mala, pues incluso al gemir de cansancio con la cara enterrada en la almohada, la cabeza le martillaba, resonando largamente el dolor que asaltaba cada una de sus neuronas, como el sonido que se produce al golpear un gong. Su boca y garganta estaban secas; a lo que no tenia excusa a diferencia de los aldeanos de Sunagakure, que vivían en el desierto, como para culpar al intenso calor, típico clima de la región.

Se quejo, murmurando una serie de cortas maldiciones. Tenía sueño, sentía el cuerpo entumecido-las piernas le hormigueaban, como agujas clavándose rápidamente y de forma repetida-, los ojos le picaban y su estomago gruñía, demandando combustible.

—Shizune…—llamó, el nombre le salió cual cacareo de gallina. Ugh, la bilis se le subía por el esófago—Shizune—repitió, esta vez con irritación ¿Dónde diablos estaba su disipula?— ¡Shizune!—gritó enfadada. Tirando a un lado las sábanas de la cama, permaneció sentada al filo de la cama. En espera de escuchar una respuesta. La aludida no dio señales de acercamiento alguno, ni siquiera contesto al llamársele.

Harta, Tsunade abandono el cómodo colchón, abriéndose paso entre las incontables botellas de sake vacías, esparcidas por el suelo. Al parecer habia tomado demasiado, más que de costumbre. Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por tal desorden, pateo las botellas con cuidado a una esquina del cuarto. Al menos con eso, nadie tropezaría al ingresar a la habitación.

Recordando entonces su molestia inicial, la rubia reanudo sus pasos, abriendo y cerrando de portazo la puerta de su cuarto, bajando lenta, pero gravemente las escaleras, calmando a su vez su garganta, con el objetivo de formular el regaño que habría de recibir la morena. Sin embargo, cuando llego a su destino, la cocina; no encontró a Shizune por ningún lado.

Sino que encontró la imagen del desastre y el abandono.

Al igual que en su cuarto, botellas de sake yacían esparcidas por la habitación, acompañadas en el suelo y mesa, por envases y botellas de vinos, licores y todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas: vacías, a medio tomar o con unas cuantas gotas en el fondo de sus cuerpos traslucidos. En el fregadero una pila de platos, bols, tazones, palillos, tazas y vasos se apilaban, en espera de ser limpiadas. Oh, y como ignorar las bolsas de residuos, llenas a reventar (y sin cerrar), en las cuales un grupo de moscas sobrevolaba, con ojo crítico, con sus alas más que predispuestas en dirección de algún trozo de basura en particular.

Lo único limpio, notó ella, en el caótico perímetro era una zona en la mesada de la cocina, un rincón, donde solemnemente reposaba un vaso de vidrio, lleno hasta el tope, con un liquido espeso cuya tonalidad oscura rozaba entre el verde, negro y morado, con un papel a su costado izquierdo, sobre el que se identificaban tres pastillas blancas.

Aquello era el remedio para la cruda, adivino Tsunade. Y su suposición se vio confirmada, cuando al ver el papel, reconoció la letra de Shizune.

_Tsunade-sama. Como sabrá hoy es el día blanco, por ende, le repito-pues no sé si me oyó las primeras diez veces que se lo comunique mientras bebía ayer-; no estaré en casa hasta mañana. Mis razones, le recuerdo, son de índole personal- Por lo tanto, le ruego se abstenga de tratar de espiarme siquiera. _

_PD: Como siempre, le he dejado su medicina, y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Oh, y hoy es su turno de hacer la limpieza. Debo advertirle que considere darle un pequeño incentivo, espero y me perdone al final, pues me tome las molestias de ocultar todos sus ahorros, por ende no puede comprar sake, y aún si consiguiera dinero, ya di aviso en toda taberna y restaurante que no se le sirva sake. Si quiere vivir como se le da la gana, aprenda primero a limpiar el desastre que causa. _

_Con mucho amor, Shizune. _

Tsunade se quedo quieta por unos minutos, en los cuales, podía oírse audiblemente el péndulo de madera del reloj de la cocina meciéndose de izquierda a derecha. Para después apretar la nota entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Sus hombros temblaban, y un tic repetitivo se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo, al tiempo que una vena se le marcaba en la sien.

¡Maldita Shizune! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?! ¡A ella, quien prácticamente la acogió bajo su tutela! ¡Era lo más cercano a una madre que tenia, y la castigaba así! ¡Además, ella era la mayor de las dos! ¡Que diablos!

Molesta, arrojó la nota hecha bolita, mandándola a volar y aterrizar en dirección desconocida. Como si la misma se tratara de algún proyectil. Pero el esfuerzo, y la súbita subida de presión le gano un inesperado mareo, el cual ocasiono que traspillase con una botella cercana, cayendo de culo al piso.

Tomando un par de respiraciones profundas, la ex Gondaime se llevo una mano a la frente, necesitaba calmarse o vomitaría, y aunque fuera una de las mejores ninja medico de la historia de la humanidad, el vomito era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba a soportar (y limpiar).

Cuando su visión dejo de mostrarle el mundo de forma distorsionada y borrosa. Se incorporó, apoyando su peso en el respaldo de una silla, asiéndose a la misma con ambos brazos. Una vez erguida, no espero y se llevo el vaso, junto con las pastillas; a la boca. No molestándose en sentir el sabor –presumiblemente, horrible y amargo-del brebaje, solo en tragarlo.

Una vez consumido el remedio, Tsunade se sentó en la silla de la que se hubiera sostenido minutos antes, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su cerebro aún martillaba, algo natural, pues el brebaje era el mismo que tomase desde hace años atrás, cuando empezó a beber. El efecto no sería inmediato, habría que esperar. Por ello, para distraerse mientras aquello sucedia, decidió matar el tiempo en ver las moscas volar por la cocina, enfocándose en una en particular, que aterrizo del lado contrario de donde ella estaba sentada, posándose sobre el clavo del cual pendiera un calendario.

—Catorce de Marzo—murmuró Tsunade, con los ojos entornados, y la voz en un tono tan bajo que, incluso el eco de sus palabras, se perdía en el aire, desapareciendo sin más—Día Blanco.

Ahora entendía porque Shizune no estaría hoy en casa.

El Día Blanco era una celebración en la cual los hombres que habían recibido chocolates en San Valentín de manos de sus admiradoras, novias, parejas o esposas. Devolvían el gesto, obsequiando cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera: flores, citas románticas, malvaviscos, o chocolate blanco. [1]

Era una fecha en la que el hombre podía dejar aún lado su orgullo, y mostrar sus afectos sin sentirse burlado por ojos ajenos. Un día en que el amor se devolvía, sin estar atado a compromisos como los aniversarios de noviazgo o matrimonio.

Lo más probable era que Shizune pasara todo el día-y noche-en compañía de su pareja.

Shizune había conseguido un novio tras terminar la guerra. Y Tsunade no lo conocía. Es más, se sorprendió bastante cuando Shizune le informo que salía con alguien. Recordaba la gran sonrisa de su primera alumna al comunicárselo, y ver como ella, su maestra; se moría de la rabia al no conseguir que soltara prenda y le revelara la identidad del susodicho. Incluso había tratado de adivinar, soltando nombres al azar, a ver si conseguía alguna reacción por parte de la muchacha, pero nada. Shizune estaba como gato que se relame los bigotes en busca de restos de leche, divertida, complacida y feliz.

Al final, tuvo que admitir la derrota. Felicitarla, y bromear sobre que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza.

No fuera a ser que terminara como ella.

Su corazón se estrujo un poco ante el pensamiento. Recordó que, inicialmente, el saber que la mujer, alguna vez niña, a quien habia considerado su primer hija-Sakura vino después-; finalmente se permitió posar los ojos en alguien, y que esa persona le devolviera el tipo de afecto del cual Shizune no se había permitido experimentar. Le hizo sentir un poco sola.

Aquello estaba mal, razono, soltando una risa seca. Estaba mal que deseara que las cosas quedaran así: Shizune cuidándola, evitando que terminara por abandonarse. Shizune ya había pasado por mucho en su vida, al igual que ella. Mientras que ella había perdido a su padre, a su hermano, a su madre. Shizune lo hizo con su madre, teniendo a Dan como único guardián. Y con la muerte de este, Shizune termino por quedar huérfana al completo.

Resistiendo el impulso de ahogarse en una buena botella de sake, Tsunade cerró los ojos. En su mente salían a relucir recuerdos. Recuerdos tras la muerte de Dan.

Aún cuando la misión había resultado un éxito al final, Dan había muerto, y ella obtuvo a consecuencia una gran angustia, culpa y fobia a la sangre. Cuando sus compañeros estaban discutiendo que hacer respecto a informar a la pequeña sobrina de Dan. Tsunade, quien no se había separado ni un momento de la camilla improvisada hecha a base de hojas, lianas, y madera seca, encontradas en el bosque donde él fallecido encontró su final. Levanto la voz.

—Yo…iré.

—No tienes que…

—Iré—sentenció ella, levantándose del suelo, soltando finalmente la mano de Dan. La fría mano, cuyo calor ya no era capaz de sentir—Se lo debo—y no estaba segura de si hablaba por Dan o por la pequeña Shizune.

Cuando salió de la morgue. No fue a su casa a cambiarse, fue con el uniforme, cubierto en sangre, la mirada perdida. Y los ojos de los aldeanos fijos en ella, en la suciedad de sus ropajes. Desviando la mirada, al golpear en sus mentes la comprensión de la situación: alguien había muerto, y Tsunade era la mensajera de tales noticias.

Oculta bajo la sombra de un árbol, que estaba situado frente a la Academia, Tsunade esperó. Las clases y los entrenamientos se habían vuelto más largos e intensos, en espera de que con eso, los genin en entrenamiento fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, volver, y pelear otro día. Tal era el impacto que la guerra producía en la educación de unos niños. Niños como su hermano fallecido, iguales a Nowaki.

Apretó los labios, sintiéndose impotente, con ganas de llorar. Pero no podía, no merecía llorar, no después de haber dejado a Dan morir así.

La noche se hizo presente, sin nubes y con la luna en lo alto. Tan hermosa, pero triste al mismo tiempo. Tsunade enterró las uñas en sus palmas hasta que fue capaz de sentir un hilo de sangre deslizarse de sus manos, entrando en pánico, borrándolas de sus palmas, limpiándose en su uniforme mugriento.

Tenía que borrar la sangre, sus manos estaban sucias. Tenía que, estaban sucias. Impuras, sucias, sus manos eran las manos de una asesina, eran las manos de un demonio, eran las manos de…

— ¿Tsunade-san…?—llamó entonces alguien. La Senju siguió la dirección de la voz, solo para que sus ojos marrones se encontrasen con los oscuros de Shizune. Tenía una mirada preocupada en el rostro, y un pañuelo en su mano—Yo…la vi aquí y pensé, sus manos…—balbuceo, extendiendo el pañuelo en su dirección. Sus labios apretados en una sonrisa un poco torcida— ¿Fue la misión difícil?—preguntó, dejando escapar una sonrisa que buscaba romper la tensión del ambiente. La novia de su tío estaba extraña, por lo regular, no tenía una expresión tan angustiante en el rostro—Vamos, no te quedes callada. Es usted más bonita cuando sonríes, Tsunade-san—animó con cierta incomodidad. Pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Tsunade cayó sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡Tsunade-san!

"_Eres más bonita cuando sonríes, Tsunade"_

— ¡Lo siento!—gritó, rompiendo finalmente a llorar, enterrando su cara en el suelo— ¡Lo siento mucho!—se disculpo, soltando un gemido que era acompañado por el sinfín de lagrimas que hubiera estado conteniendo todo el tiempo desde el instante en que Dan murió, hasta llegar a Konoha—Lo siento…perdón…—masculló, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—No entiendo…

—Dan murió… ¡Dan murió!

Shizune no dijo nada, y su silencio solo ocasiono que sus lloros aumentaran aún más de volumen.

—Trate…trate de sanarlo…pero no pude…—articulo, con voz ronca y la nariz congestionada. Las lágrimas se agolpaban más, impidiéndole ver su entorno. La silueta de Shizune no era distinguible en aquel punto—Lo siento…Shizune—murmuró, inclinando su cabeza.

No merecía el perdón de la niña. Pero inclinándose, esperaba que, al menos, Shizune comprendiera que dolía. Que a ella también le dolía haberle fallado a Dan, a ella.

A las dos personas que, tras la muerte de su hermano, tras la muerte de su madre. Se habían convertido en una especie de segunda familia.

Sin embargo, no espero un abrazo. Ni mucho menos, el que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las de Shizune.

—No importa—susurró la niña, en su oído, apretando aún más los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su pequeño hombro aún en crecimiento—Usted ha vuelto, y sé que el tío Dan estaría feliz con eso—afirmó, con una sonrisa triste, rota, pero brillante. Con sus ojos negros cubiertos en lágrimas.

Tsunade no fue capaz de decir nada más, tan solo de abrazarla. Y llorar. Llorar hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas ahí, a la intemperie. Y cuando el mañana ilumino el rostro de Shizune, ese rostro redondo, que le recordaba tanto al de Dan, y que el mismo aseguraba que Shizune heredo de él, y no de su hermana fallecida. Tsunade se hizo una promesa, no un juramento.

La protegería, no importaba si los ANBUS venían tras ella. La vida de ninja ya no tenía significado ahora, la guerra era estúpida. Nowaki y Dan murieron, sin ver sus sueños cumplidos, a causa de aquella tonta guerra. No iba a permitir que Shizune murieran.

No podía permitirse perder a nadie de nuevo.

Fue por eso que, sin siquiera consultarle a la muchacha, la cargo en sus brazos. Hasta la casa, la casa que Shizune y Dan compartieran, solo los dos, a la cual ella se habia vuelto asidua visitante, en aquellos días donde los estragos de la guerra morían bajo el velo de la ilusión de momentos pacíficos.

Casa donde ella solía quedarse a comer, o en la cual, con la complicidad de Shizune, solía preparar los chocolates-que ella sabia horribles, Dan era muy mal mentiroso-que Tsunade entregaría a su enamorado cada catorce de febrero, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un rezo de que, el dolor de estomago fuera mínimo, a diferencia de los años anteriores.

Dejando a Shizune en el sillón de la sala. Tsunade subió las escaleras, entrando, primero, al cuarto de Shizune. Recogiendo toda la ropa que pudiera meter en la mochila, así como algún que otro kunai. Pues Tsunade no podía asegurar que algún ninja de otra Aldea, no le reconociera no intentando pelear en su contra. Shizune habría de defenderse por su cuenta en dicho caso. Una vez terminado los preparativos para la joven. Tsunade, con el corazón martillándole de forma dolorosa en el pecho, como si le hubiesen apuñalado, entro al cuarto adyacente.

El cuarto de Dan.

Era simple, humilde, como Dan. Pero organizado, y con bastante espacio. Tsunade avanzo, quedando a un lado de la cama. Misma cama en la que durmiera ella, a su lado, cuando alguno de los dos volvía de alguna misión de larga duración.

Moviendo negativamente la cabeza, Tsunade trato de no revivir los recuerdos. El dolor continuaba fresco, ahí presente, no habían pasado menos de un par de horas en que hubiera llorado a lágrima viva, en compañía de Shizune.

Fue entonces que, notando una pequeña caja, y una nota que pendía de la misma, cual etiqueta. Las lágrimas de Tsunade volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez no como dos torrentes de agua, imparables. Sino como ríos, ríos calmos que descendían por ambas mejillas, mojando el piso de madera, como la lluvia con la tierra.

"Feliz Día Blanco. Te amo Tsunade"

Limpiándose con el dorso de su uniforme mugriento. Tsunade, guardo la cajita en la mochila de Shizune. No quería ver que había dentro ¿de que servía recibir un regalo, si no era Dan quien se lo entregaba?, pero tampoco quería abandonarlo. No lo usaría, y no quería ver el contenido de la caja, pero era algo que Dan había decidido regalarle, sin poder hacerlo.

Por eso, al menos, lo llevaría con ella.

Luego de aquello, se dio un baño. Fue hasta su casa, tomando todos los ahorros de ella, y los de Dan. Con una Shizune, ya despierta, tomando su mano tímidamente. Sin mirar atrás, hacia una vida lejos de todo aquello: muerte, sangre, compañeros perdidos.

No volvería. Nunca jamás.

—Y aún con todo, termine volviendo—ironizo Tsunade, levantándose finalmente de la silla. Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, al ver el desorden. Esta era su casa ahora.

Pero, antes, había sido la casa de Dan.

La vivienda habia estado deshabitada por más de diez años (quince, tal vez). Cuando ella y Shizune habían retornado a Konoha, finalmente. La cantidad de polvo y plagas que encontraron viviendo en el lugar las había vuelto histéricas a las dos. No obstante, una vez erradicada la suciedad y las amenazas de patas escurridizas, la residencia Kato era habitable de nuevo.

A decir verdad, la casa siempre se habia mantenido en un nivel optimo de limpieza, por el simple hecho que con la carga laboral que Tsunade sostenía sobre sus hombros al llegar a la aldea, le dejaban con un margen mínimo para sus escapadas a los bares, con Shizune rastreándola. Lo que resultaba en que la casa se mantuviera limpia y pulcra.

Pero, reflexiono Tsunade, tras haberle sucedido Kakashi en su puesto como Hokage. Tsunade era ahora, una mujer soltera sin otra cosa mejor que hacer el resto de sus días. Claro que impartía clases médicas en la Academia-de algo tenía que seguir subsistiendo-, pero eran muy poco habituales. Dado que, si bien eran clases interesantes, no muchos tenían el control de chakra necesario para los ejercicios. Lo que convertía sus clases, más en cursos de tres días o una o dos semanas, que otra cosa.

En resumen, vivía la vida como una vaga que disfrutaba la comodidad de su cama, y el acceso diario al refrigerador.

—"_No esta bien"—_pensó, torciendo los labios. Si Dan estuviera vivo, le hubiera regañado, instándola a limpiar. Suspiró, siempre se acordaba de la ausencia de Dan en su vida, pero más en aquel día, y en San Valentín_—"Tal vez limpiar sea buena idea. Puede que así me distraiga"—_razonó.

_¡Ding-Dong!_

El sonido del timbre se dejó oír. Ante ello, Tsunade levanto una ceja escéptica ¿Shizune habría vuelto temprano?

_¡Ding-Dong!_

No, no era posible que fuera Shizune. Ella tenía una copia de las llaves, sin mencionar que la casa era tanto o más suya que de ella, su maestra.

_¡Ding-Dong! ¡Ding-Dong! ¡Ding-Dong!_

— ¡Basta!—rugió la fémina, harta del repetitivo y agudo sonido del timbre— ¡Más vale que no este abriendo a un vendedor ambulante, porque juró que si es así…!—exclamó, aumentando cada vez más el volumen, en esperas de que la misteriosa visita le oyese, infundiendo miedo. Pero al llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Se quedo muda— ¿Qué…diablos?

Y es que, no todos los días, el mocoso rubio, conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, aparecía en la puerta de enfrente, de rodillas, y con la cabeza gacha. Como ella, cuando pedía la piedad de sus prestamistas o cobradores, en esperas de una extensión para la entrega de la devolución del dinero que ella despilfarrara comprando sake y apostando.

—Ayúdeme—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Naruto—Por favor…—agregó.

* * *

Naruto comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a pedir ayuda, precisamente a la vieja Tsunade. Irritado, inspecciono una vez más el bol recién lavado, aún algo húmedo, que se dispuso a secar de mala gana.

— ¿Por qué soy yo quien debe hacer la limpieza?—interrogó, con los ojos entornados en dirección a la que fuera la maestra de su amiga Sakura.

Tsunade le sonrío, sentada en una silla, con un pequeño plato de galletas saladas y agua fresca en la mesa. Sonriendo complacida por los recientes eventos y obviamente, por la adquisición de un apropiado empleado domestico.

— ¿No que viniste por mi ayuda?—preguntó, ampliando la sonrisa, al ver como Naruto sudaba frio, chasqueando irritado la lengua—Mi ayuda no es gratis, Naruto. Creí que lo sabías.

Naruto dejo brotar de sus labios un sonido que expresaba toda la frustración que sentía. ¡¿Por qué había terminado yendo a la casa de la vieja bruja, si esta lo iba a tener limpiando, como si fuera su mucama privada?!

A cierto, ella era ahora la única esperanza que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora?—preguntó Naruto, dejando a un lado el plato bol seco. Sin quitarse los guantes de hule. No fuera que a la vieja se le ocurría obligarle a limpiar el baño. Si eso pasaba, se dejaría los guantes puestos ¡nadie en su sano juicio tocaría un váter son las manos desnudas!— ¿Acaso tengo que limpiar algo más?

— ¿Sacaste las bolsas de basura?

—Fue lo primero que hice.

— ¿Y las botellas de sake y licor?

—Las puse en una bolsa aparte, que también saque afuera.

—Entonces solo barre, después enceraras el piso.

Naruto suspiró, resignado. Encaminándose a un rincón de la cocina, donde descansaba una escoba y una pala de limpieza hecha de metal. Tsunade le observo, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Entonces… ¿para que has venido?

Naruto se quedo quieto, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba preguntando.

— ¡No me escucho!

—Viniste cuando me reponía de una cruda, como diablos esperas que te prestara atención en todo lo que has dicho.

Naruto tembló, más que dispuesto a romper la escoba y largarse. Pero se contuvo. Le gustara o no, necesitaba la ayuda de la única miembro mujer de los Tres Sanin. Los demás estaban con sus propios asuntos…

—Hoy es Día Blanco.

— ¿Y?

—Hinata vuelve hoy.

Tsunade pestaño en momentánea confusión, dispuesta a mover de nuevo los labios para pedir al muchacho que siguiera con sus explicaciones. Cuando, igual que una bombilla en un cuarto oscuro, sus neuronas hicieron conexión, dejando escapar una chispa reveladora.

Con los ojos cerrados, y los labios ligeramente torcidos, Tsunade cruzo los brazos frente al pecho moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, con un evidente aire de decepción.

—Se te olvido, ¿verdad?

Naruto no respondio. Y como el silencio otorga, Tsunade se rasco la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

Y es que, el niño no solo era denso, impulsivo y tonto. Sino también olvidadizo.

Lo peor, pensó Tsunade, es que no podía culpar al Uzumaki de venir en pos de su ayuda. Casi como si fuera a una misión del tipo suicida.

Hinata Hyuuga producía ese efecto en Naruto.

Para Tsunade siempre fueron evidentes los sentimientos de la muchacha por el portador del Kyuubi. Cada vez que ella mencionaba el nombre del muchacho, ya fuera quejándose, o dando orden a Shizune para que informara la necesidad del aludido en alguna misión. Los ojos de la mayor de las Hyuuga brillaban. Y aunque trataba, su sonrisa cegaba a todos los que se encontraran en el despacho. Misma sonrisa que, a fuerza, tenían que distraerse viendo para otro lado; pues era algo demasiado tentador con que tomarle el pelo a la pobre. Tsunade lo había hecho en una ocasión, a modo de broma, y se sintió fatal cuando la joven se atraganto con su propia saliva, desmayándose con los ojos girando cual espirales acompañada por el tono grana que su piel adquiriese de un momento a otro.

Y como olvidar los detalles que la propia Sakura le había revelado. Sobre el sacrificio de la joven durante la invasión de Pain. ¡La joven prácticamente había dado su vida por defenderle! ¡Y él muy imbécil sin darle una respuesta siquiera!

Tsunade siempre había encontrado algo admirable en el amor que la chica le profesase al rubio. Le recordaba un poco a ella con Dan. Bueno, de cierta forma, Hinata se parecía más a Dan que a ella. Siempre comprensiva, con una voluntad fuerte, buen juicio, y esa habilidad para hacer volar el corazón con apenas unas palabras.

Fue por eso que se sintió sumamente feliz cuando, un par de meses atrás, al evitar la destrucción del mundo, por las manos de Toneri Ootsutsuki. Naruto viniera con ella, tomados de la mano, gritando a los cuatro vientos que eran novios.

Tsunade río, recordando lo feliz que se había sentido por la niña. Invitándola a beber, divertida al ver como Naruto tercamente le gritaba que le devolviera a su chica, que no la pervirtiera guiándola al camino de la bebida y las apuestas.

Tsunade se había sentido ofendida en aquel momento, pero se contuvo, pues no iba a dejar que su mal humor, rompiera la burbuja de felicidad en la que notó que aún estaba inmersa la muchacha.

Después de todo, habia sido correspondida.

Doce años de sentimientos unilaterales, finalmente correspondidos. Bueno, Tsunade tuvo que darle un poco de crédito a Naruto también, finalmente estaba madurando, siquiera un poco.

Abrió los ojos, contemplando como Naruto continuaba barriendo, con una expresión de culpa en el rostro. Se notaba a leguas que se sentía mal por haber olvidado el Día Blanco.

— ¿Y los demás?—preguntó entonces ella. Naruto le miró— ¿No fuiste a pedirle consejo a los demás sobre que regalarle?—interrogó, y al ver la mueca del muchacho, especulo la causa de dicha decisión—Ocupados me imagino.

—Kakashi-sensei dijo: Como Hokage, no tengo porque entrometerme en tus asuntos privados. ¡Y no tengo tiempo tampoco! ¡Shizune dijo que no vendría hoy, y tengo todo este papeleo pendiente!—explicó el chico, tratando de imitar el tono amortiguado (por la máscara) de su antiguo profesor—Los demás me dieron las mismas excusas. Pero bueno, ellos al menos tienen a sus novias aquí.

—Entiendo. Pero ¿qué hay de Sakura?

Naruto se calló por unos momentos, torciendo los labios, para luego sonreír con algo de pena. Las mejillas sonrojadas.

—B-B-Bueno…es curioso, cuando fui a verla. Ella no estaba…sola.

Tsunade proceso lo dicho por el muchacho, solo para soltar una carcajada, que Naruto sabía; iba dirigida a él.

—N-N-N-No me digas…—haciendo lo posible para contenerse, Tsunade se tapo la boca con una mano— ¿L-L-La interrumpiste estando con el mocoso Uchiha?

Naruto sintió su cara arder. No habia sido su intención hacerlo, realmente. Es más, no concebía como Sasuke entraba y salía de la aldea sin que lo notaran. Muchos menos que, al final, y al parecer Sakura y él finalmente consiguieran estar juntos, como la muchacha del Equipo 7 tanto deseo.

Él solo tuvo la esperanza de que Sakura pudiera ayudarle a comprar algo o darle una idea de que tipo de regalo darle a Hinata, nada más. No esperaba que su improvisada entrada a la casa de la kunoichi-por la ventana del cuarto- interrumpiera la serie de besos que ella y el teme se estuvieran dando, en la cama, y al parecer, desnudos o en ropa interior-Naruto no estaba muy seguro, pues sus cuerpos eran cubiertos, parcialmente por las sábanas de la cama-; pero fue lo suficiente veloz para comprender lo peligroso de la situación.

¡Había esquivado aquel Chidori por apenas unos centímetros!

Para dar un ambiente más negro a las cosas, Naruto estaba seguro que Sakura ya no le ayudaría. Aún si sus argumentos eran buenos, intuía que el humor de Sakura no mejoraría si le relataba sus razones para invadir la privacidad de su cuarto, sin avisarse antes.

Tsunade se tomo su tiempo para calmarse. Le dolía tanto el estomago. Inhalando aire, para luego, dejarlo escapar en una larga exhalación. Pensando en lo dicho por el chico, que todavía consideraba un niño.

Y por supuesto en su alumna.

Sakura siempre le había parecido una especie de copia suya, en un nivel leve, por supuesto. Inicialmente Sakura no era tan dura como ella, tenía carácter, actitud, pero no poseía motivaciones más allá que la de ser una buena kunoichi y estar junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Esa había sido su primera impresión al llegar a Konoha y tratar a Sasuke, liberándole del Sharingan de su hermano Itachi. Al ver como Sakura abrazaba sin reservas al Uchiha, feliz de que su mirada oscura, recuperara su brillo. Supo que el amor de la pequeña Haruno por el joven que, tiempo después abandonaría la aldea, con la venganza como única meta. Era el mismo tipo de amor que ella sintió por Dan.

Pero entonces, cuando ella se presento a su despacho, pidiendo ser entrenada. Con sus ojos jade destilando determinación por crecer como ninja, por hacerse fuerte, para ayudar a Naruto con su meta de traer a Sasuke de regreso, y a su vez, para ayudarse a sí misma a no sucumbir a la desesperación de un abandono. Tsunade comprendió que su amor y el de Sakura no podían ser puestos en la misma página.

El amor de Sakura era más fuerte. Sakura no sucumbió como ella, decidió crecer, lo suficiente como para que, al momento del reencuentro, pudiera ser una igual a ojos de su persona amada, y de paso darle un buen par de golpes por osar irse sin pensar en el dolor que su partida represento tanto para ella como para Naruto.

Ahora la imaginaba riendo, tomada de la mano de su persona amada.

Había que aplaudir su persistencia, sin dudas.

Escucho el cepillo de la escoba moverse nuevamente, viendo la espalda de Naruto. Pensó en Jiraya, y en cómo él seguramente se estaba riendo ahí en el cielo de las meteduras de pata de su discípulo. No pudiendo evitar superponer la imagen de Nowaki sobre la de Naruto. Nowaki seguramente también hubiera metido la pata con su primera novia de estar vivo.

A su memoria vinieron entonces los recuerdos del encuentro con el Uzumaki. De sus palabras, de la apuesta que, limpiamente, él gano. De su valentía, cosechada en una villa donde era repudiado sin sentir la más mínima muestra de afecto.

Dioses, ¿acaso se había ablandando con el paso de los años?

Con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, se levanto, sigilosa como un gato. Saliendo del cuarto, subiendo las escaleras sin prisa alguna. Ingresando a su cuarto, aún sucio-antes de irse, le diría a Naruto que lo limpiara también-; acercándose a su armario, sacando de la parte baja del mismo un par de cajas. Tomando del fondo del mismo una pequeña caja.

Su caja de recuerdos.

Cuando había retornado a Konoha, se sorprendió al descubrir que el Tercero, su sensei Sarutobi, había guardado parte de sus pertenecías. Tales como fotos familiares, boletas de calificación. Pero por sobre todas las cosas: los regalos de Dan.

Pulseras, listones para el cabello, flores (ya secas después de un buen tiempo), y algún que otro peluche. Casí todos dados en aniversarios, cumpleaños y durante el Día Blanco.

Sin perder ni un minuto, rebusco en la caja, encontrando lo que buscaba.

El último regalo de Dan.

Aquella cajita que había encontrado al volver. Dan, según Shizune, cuando la pequeña encontró el regalo en su mochila, le revelo que él había decidido adelantarse desde hace tiempo, pero que quería dárselo en Día Blanco. Para cuando lo abrió, viendo su contenido, Tsunade recordaba haber tenido su primera recaída por alcohol.

"_Buscare algo que haga juego. Ya sabes, con el collar que me diste"_

La frase resonó en su cabeza. Abrió la caja, de nuevo, siendo la segunda vez. No se había atrevido a abrir la cajita más veces. Todo fue tan doloroso para ella aquellos primeros años sin Dan. No podía permitirse flaquear más, no cuando ahora estaba criando a Shizune.

Cerrando la caja, Tsunade la sostuvo en su mano izquierda, caminando en dirección a la ventana de la habitación. El aire del día era cálido, el cielo tenía unas cuantas nubes, pero no dudaba en que estuviera despejado al anochecer. Permitiendo que sus parpados se deslizaran en picado, percibió el viento acariciar su pelo.

—"_Es un buen chico, Dan"—_habló ella en su mente. Sonriendo, con la vista fija en el sol.

— ¿Tsunade baa-chan?

— ¿A _quién_ le dices abuela?—fingiendo falsa irritación, Tsunade se dio la vuelta, más no se movió de su lugar. Naruto se quedo petrificado, no por su tono de voz, sino, obviamente por el desorden. Ella rodo los ojos. Como sí él tuviera derecho de criticarla, Sakura vivía quejándose de que el apartamento de Naruto era un asco— ¿Y, terminaste de limpiar?

—La cocina sí…—afirmó, como no querido la cosa. Al parecer había adivinado sus intenciones de hacerlo limpiar su dormitorio—Se estaba tardando y bueno…

—Naruto, ¿amas a Hinata?—preguntó, volviendo la vista al exterior, en dirección al cielo.

— ¡Pues claro!—respondió él ofendido.

— ¿Harías, cualquier cosa por ella?

— ¡Eso no tendría que ni preguntármelo!

— ¿Volverías de la muerte…por ella?

— ¡Hallaría la forma!

Tsunade río ante lo último. Sintiendo el peso de la cajita acunada por su palma. Levantándola despacio, al nivel de sus ojos. La arrojó en dirección al muchacho.

Naruto la atrapo en el aire, confundido.

— ¿Y esto?

—El regalo para Hinata. Ábrelo.

Naruto miró con suspicacia la caja. Casi esperando que de ella saliera algún pergamino explosivo. Pero lo que sus ojos se encontraron, fue algo mucho más…inesperado. Humedeciéndose los labios, pues estos se habían secado de golpe, y él se veía incapaz de articular palabra; elevó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Tsunade.

No sabía porque, pero la mujer tenía un brillo casi maternal en los ojos.

—Tú siempre mantienes tu palabra ¿cierto?

—Yo…esto no…

—Espera ¿estás vacilando?—cuestiono con una risa burlona— ¿El héroe de Konoha, es una gallina?

— ¡No me llame gallina!

—Pues entonces…—dijo ella, con un tono más calmo, más serio y maduro. El tipo de tono que Naruto raramente oía salir de los labios de la antigua Hokage—No la hagas esperar.

Naruto se quedo callado, con las mejillas ruborizadas, sin saber que decir. Saliendo del cuarto, y volviendo a los cinco minutos con una escoba.

—Con usted nada es gratis—masculló, avergonzado pero feliz, el shinobi—Y gracias.

Tsunade solo atinó a soltar una risita, y revolver los cabellos del chico un poco.

El día prometía ser hermoso.

* * *

A su edad, Tsunade sabía que era algo exagerado estar escondida de la vista de los aldeanos, subida en el techo de una construcción cercana a las puertas que daban acceso a la aldea. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Era curioso, Naruto siempre había sido como una espina en el pie. En ocasiones soportable, otras inaguantable. Lo que la hacía preguntarse que le veía tanto la joven Hyuuga. Instantáneamente, comenzó a ver que le atraía de él.

Su pasión, sus sueños, su determinación.

Era el mismo espíritu que Dan porto tiempo atrás. Era algo inevitable no caer perdidamente enamoradas por hombres así.

Sin embargo, Dan hubiera sido menos ansioso, un poco menos nervioso que Naruto. No hubiera dejado caer la caja. Se habría hincado en una rodilla, y tomado su mano. No tirado de su brazo, preso del pánico como Naruto estaba haciendo con la Hyuuga.

No obstante, aquello no importaba. Por que, cuando Naruto cacareo la propuesta, y abrió la caja. Tsunade vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la Hyuuga, los grititos ahogados de sus compañeros de equipo, atrás de ella. Los silbidos de los guardias de turno en la puerta. Y el brillo de la piedra de color verde del anillo de compromiso brillando, en sincronía con el del collar que pendía del cuello del rubio.

"_Buscare algo que haga juego. Ya sabes, con el collar que me diste"_

"No tienes que hacer eso…"

"Tengo que, cuando me convierta en Hokage. Tu vas a estar a mi lado ¿cierto?"

—No. Al final no pude estar a tu lado Dan…—murmuró. Agolpándose en sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas de dicha, las primeras en largo tiempo, que aparto con un movimiento de sus dedos. Sonriendo al ver la escena que se mostraba ante ella. Hinata con el anillo en su dedo, y una sonrisa tan brillante como la luz de la luna_—Pero ella si estará para él. Estoy segura, que hubieras estado feliz por ellos…_

Dan se había ido para siempre. Pero Naruto heredo su sueño, y Hinata su deseo. Él de estar junto a quien amaba. La vida seguía, y ella algún día, esperaba; retornaría al lado de Dan. Ya fuera al final de su vida o en otra.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Terminado! ¡Me tomo mucho, a pesar de ser solo quince páginas! Lo cierto es que tuve que acortar mi idea, pues, sino no me daba tiempo a subirla a antes de la fecha límite, hoy.

**[1]:** Inicialmente la tradición del Día Blanco empezó regalando malvaviscos (de ahí más adelante a que se llamara Día Blanco). Para después ser estos reemplazados por cualquier tipo de obsequio o dulce. El chocolate blanco se regala en esta fecha como el opuesto al negro, que se da en San Valentín.

A todo esto, quería agregar a la historia algo que noto que no se pone en muchos fics: La relación de Shizune y Tsunade. Siempre me ha parecido que ambas comparten un lazo familiar muy fuerte, pero que, a la larga, esto se vio ignorado por el hecho de que Sakura se convirtió en aprendiz de Tsunade, y el fandom tiene a tener preferencia por ella, que por Shizune en los términos de relación madre-hija.

Otra cosa es que quise incluir un poco de todo en la historia. Pero más concretamente de Shizune, Sakura y algo de Naruto. Espero poder haberlo hecho bien.

Nuevamente me disculpo, si la calidad del fic les parece algo…floja. Al menos yo lo siento así, dado que tuve que acortar mi idea, sino terminaría por escribir un testamento.

Besos, y no olviden dejar reviews.


End file.
